Circular inserts for use in lathe tools and the like have been constructed with uniform chip control grooves provided in the outer periphery of the cutting face adjacent and sometimes extending to the cutting edge.
It is also known in the art to provide a succession of chip control recesses formed on the cutting face along the cutting edge at the outer periphery which are generally spherical and may intersect or contact each other as well as the cutting edge as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,273,480, or may intersect the cutting edge with space between the depressions as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,957. The latter patent also discloses alternative depressions which are generally rectangular with inner corners spaced from the cutting edge being rounded. Depressions such as disclosed in the latter patent are alos believed to have been disclosed around the periphery of circular inserts for use in lathe tools in a manner similar to the present invention.